


Crying Child

by Tenebrais



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: Written for the SD Discord Fright Night argame.Team Forte encounter a monster they won't soon forget.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sleepless Domain Fright Night Artgame 2020





	Crying Child

The last monster exploded into goo.  
“Nice shot, Keys!” Debbi cheered.  
“That's two groups tonight,” Roni said. “How's everyone feeling?”  
“I can handle more,” Keys said.  
“Yeah, bring it on!” said Debbi.  
Gail hurriedly tapped Roni's shoulder. She gestured to listen.

A noise, just on the edge of hearing. The sound of sobbing.  
“Is someone stuck out here?” Keys said.  
“It sounds like a child,” Roni said.   
“This way!” Shouted Debbi, charging off. “Hang on kid! Team Forte is coming!”

Eventually, they found him. Hiding in an alley, a small boy. maybe five years old.  
Roni crouched down next to him. “Are you okay?” she said softly. “Are you hurt anywhere?”  
The boy didn't say anything, but shook his head.  
“Can you stand? We'll take you to a safety centre, you'll be safe then.”  
She offered him her hand, and helped him to his feet. The five of them walked out onto the street together.  
“Debbi, can you keep an eye out for monsters? Let's get this boy to the safety.”

The walk was very quiet. The boy never did speak, but he clung tightly to Roni, who eventually ended up carrying him.  
“That's why we need more big drum solos,” Debbi was saying.  
“Hold on,” said Keys. “Can you hear something?”  
Everyone was quiet again. The sound of sobbing, just on the edge of hearing.  
The team searched again. And they found another child, hiding in an alley. Another boy, about five years old. Completely identical to the first.  
“No way...” Debbi whispered.  
The sobbing boy looked up to the one in Roni's arms. As they locked eyes, they grinned. Wide. Too wide.  
The boys opened their mouths, to reveal rows of razor-sharp fangs. And they attacked.


End file.
